When Hell Breaks Loose
by Tey Johnson
Summary: Finn's point of view, starting from when the boys find out that Megan is going to be living in their household, a household full of boys.
1. Chapter 1

**Finn's POV**

All we were told is that Megan Meade was coming to live with us while her parents went to Korea to live. And as this was at a family meeting you could imagine the outburst.

"WHAT! A chick can't live here!" Doug shouted, a look of pure outrage crossed over his face.

"A girl is coming to live with us?" Ian whispered to Caleb, grinning.

"And just for that Douglas, I am giving her your room." Mom said to him scowling. That's when all hell breaks loose.

"My room? MY ROOM!" Doug yelled in aggravation. He looked at dad in desperation but he was pointedly ignoring the looks and glares aimed at mom and him.

"Now Doug, if you don't be quite then I am giving you trash duty for a month." Mom said sternly glancing at the rest of us, "Now if there are any other complaints I will be giving out laundry duty also."

That shut everyone up, not that I had said a word of course. I glanced at every one of my brothers; Sean was sitting there looking at the window probably not taking in half of the situation; Evan was sitting in the big armchair with a bemused look on his face, I was sure he was remembering the last incident with Megan Meade when she amusingly clubbed him in the head with a Wiffle bat (that was only after we had hung her from a tree though); then Doug was glowering in his seat sneaking glares at dad like he expected to fix everything; Miller was being Miller, gazing down at the carpet reciting famous Yankee plays in his head, I guess that's all we could really ask of someone with intense Aspergers syndrome; The younger two, Ian and Caleb had a confused look on their faces, like they really had no idea what was going on. Mom and dad on the other side were looking positively excited for Megan to arrive; mom's face in particular was glowing in the rush that another female would be around to flank her.

The last I remember of Megan was the incident with the tree and the Wiffle bat, none of us could ever forget her shrieks as we hauled her up by her ankles. I smiled slightly from the memory, it had been a good day when Evan was hit with that bat, in my opinion he got what he deserved.

"Well anyway she is arriving in a week and I expect all of you to be on your best behavior." Dad told us sternly getting up and leaving for the kitchen, mom on his heels pausing only when to look at us and raise her eyebrows firmly implying us to do what he asked then added, "She is starting school here as well, so I expect you all to help her out on her first day."

Doug, when they left, started cursing loudly while Sean lifted himself off the couch and strode along the hallway to the garage. I sighed at my brothers and went upstairs to finish a math problem that really had me stuck.

A girl was coming to live with us? Well this is not going to go well. I suppose that she is living in our house so she will probably want to leave after a week, Doug will probably form some mini-plan with the littlies. I apologizes in advance, Megan, I really do.

About an hour later of unsuccessful homework, I went downstairs to find mom all giddy and excited. I smiled and went to the fridge to get a soda, i opened the back door to the lawn and was about to step over the threshold when mom stopped me.

"Not so fast," she said with a smile, I turned around to face her, confused and slightly annoyed, "I would like you in particular to look out for Megan when she's around your brothers. I'm sure you'll agree that _something_ will happen and that I'd like you to help her when it does." She said nodding at her own words. I just stood there expressionless as she was about to continue,

"I would also like to inform you that Megan is starting Baker High next week and will be in the Junior class like yourself. You may share a couple of classes so be nice to her and don't ignore her, OK?" she asked. Mom really seemed to care about this girl; it must be hard growing up 7 boys, so very much unlike her. She must be craving the company of another girl around that she didn't want anything to mess up.

"Sure thing, mom. Can I go out and paint now?" I asked half turning towards the door. She gave a small nod and I headed out, across the lawn to my own art shed. It was old, and small and it sort of creaked if you opened the door too quickly. The sun on the other hand lights up the entire room with a small skylight in the roof. It was my own haven, my own safe place. Yet I suck at art, really truly suck. Not one single painting I have ever started has been completed. Not even the ones of Kayla Bird, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her tan glowing skin matches her long dark hair and when she smiles it lights up her entire face. Yet I still can't finish anything so I came to the conclusion that I sucked. Bad. But I will finish it someday, along with all the other rejected canvases yet to be completed. I will finish it when I ask her out, which I had still yet to do, even after knowing her for most of my life, especially at high school.

As I painted my mind drifted to various Megan related topics. At least having a girl in a household of guys could bring some order to the place. I admit seven boys is an abnormal number, I guess our parents desperately wanted a girl, with no apparent luck. Megan could be like a daughter for mom, give her someone to bond with. But then Megan could make us all feel uncomfortable. She may be very different from the last time we met. It didn't matter though, cause I knew for certain that things in the McGowan family were going to change. Whether the changes will have good or bad consequences is yet to be decided.


	2. Chapter 2

When mom pulled up in the driveway, my only thought was; here we go. As they came into view, I saw Megan's eye scanning over us like we were an attraction at the zoo. She seemed to analyze each set of detail, taking in every one of us individually, like fine art. Her gaze seemed to linger the longest on Evan, no surprise there. My ever popular brother was notorious for being a ladies' man, despite having a girlfriend. I'm surprised Hailey hasn't gone insane yet; Evan flirts with almost every girl he meets, making them feel special. There was no doubt in my mind that something like that was going to happen with Megan, poor unsuspecting Megan.

Before she hoped out of the car, I saw her try to catch her breath. This must be entirely overwhelming. Megan must feel intoxicated with testosterone right now. I would kill to know exactly what is going on in her mind right now.

As she finally came into full body view I found myself evaluating her. She had pretty, curly red hair and freckles that seemed to give her a Southern look. Her skin was tan and toned, she must play some form of sport from her flat patch of stomach showing when her blue t-shirt that rode up as she started walking towards us. She noticed a few of us looking and self consciously pulled down the t-shirts hem, willing it to be longer. I got the impression she was a tomboy, but was to pretty to take the boyish look fully.

'Megan! It's so good to see you!' I heard dad say from behind me.

'Yeah...you too,' she replied awkwardly. Megan had a nice voice, soft and welcoming.

'Well, you certainly have changed," Dad continued. "The last time we saw you, you had that teddy bear permanently attached to your side, didn't you? What was his name again? Mr. Boo? Mr. Boony?'

Oh no, she looks embarrassed. More accurately, her cheeks were tomato red. Way to go dad, make her feel uncomfortable before she has even taken two steps onto the lawn. I couldn't help but snicker along with my brothers though, I mean Mr. Boony?

'John.' Mom said in her warning tone, she knew what direction this conversation was heading in.

'I don't really...remember' she tried to make out.

'Oh yes, you do! You wouldn't put that thing down for the world!" John's voice boomed. "Mr. Binky? Mr.—'

'Mr. Boogie,' she said, weakly.

The laughter surrounding me deafening, I couldn't help but join in. I felt bad about laughing at our guest, but before I could do anything to stop dad, he started continuing in his naive, gleeful voice.

'Yes! Mr. Boogie! I remember because you kept making him kiss me,' dad said cheerfully. 'You still have that thing?'

'Um . . . no,' Megan said, sounding unsure of her own voice.

'Okay, I think that's enough of the trip down memory lane,' Mom cut in, stepping up next to dad and giving him a nudge.

'What? I'm just making her feel welcome,' he said, smiling brightly at the beleaguered Megan.

'Or exactly the opposite,' mom whispered to him under her breath.

Megan stared at the bunch of us uncomfortably; she looked like she was contemplating moving to Korea as opposed to spending her year with our lot.

'I think I will just go and get my stuff,' she said turning her back on us and going around to the boot of the car. Evan ran after her, going for the good guy approach. I shook my head at the idea on what the conversation going on over by the car must be. Evan was undoubtedly trying to work his magic on her. I really hope she is as tough as she looked.

As soon as she left to get her things, Doug ushered us all into a huddle.

'Are you guys ready to make her life hell?' he asked us in a whisper, mom and dad had just left to go and open the front door.

'Yeah!' Caleb and Ian said with enthusiasm. Doug gave both of them a high five. just then Evan and Megan came back into view, Evan was carrying the largest of Megan's suitcases.

'Yo! what's 'kicker' mean?' Doug asked from beside me, he looked angry in general. I don't think he will ever get over having to give his room to her.

'Oh, That's my nickname.' she said, glancing down at her bike helmet as if it were a traitor' 'lame nickname.' Doug said rudely. Before mom could come to her defence, Evan was already there.

'She plays soccer, idiot.' He placed a bag full of her soccer balls on the ground next him to emphasize his point.

'Evan! Language!' Mom scolded him, a stern look across her face. She must feel embarrassed in front of Megan. Well if she is going to live here, she better get used to this sort of thing.

'Okay, but tell him to quit being such a jerk.' Evan retorted firmly. Doug looked pissed, it was palpable from his facial expression that he found Evan a traitor.

'I can parent my own, thank you.' Mom shot back. The anger was gone from her face, it was replaced with a softer look. Perhaps Megan being here was going to benefit us also. Mom, just for show, went over to Doug and gave him a playful whack across the back of his head with the back of her hand. Playing along, Doug winced in pain and began to massage his head. I laughed, Doug...acting...was not the most convincing.

'So are you boys going to introduce yourselves, or are you all just going to stand there like a bunch of Orangutans?' Dad asked, casually leaning against the first post on our porch. We broke up our circle, turning to face Megan and Evan, Doug and the littlies were grumbling slightly. I could make out some of the words Doug was muttering under his breath, good think mom wasn't in earshot. This was my area of expertise, so I stepped forward to introduce our circus of a family.

'Hey, I'm Finn,' I said with a casual wave. 'I think you're going to be in my class, Junior right?'

'Yeah.' She replied with an unsure smile.

'Cool,' I continued with a smile. 'Um, you met Evan.' I said ineptly, I turned to the rest of my brothers, Sean was the best beat.

'This is Sean,' I said as I pointed to my oldest brother. You would think that after two years of staying at home after high school, he would have left by now. I can't wait to disappear and have my own space. Sean didn't wave of say hi to Megan, he just stood there, as impassive as ever. I turned to Doug,

'That's Doug,' I pointed him out to her, 'This is Miller.' As twins, Doug and Miller couldn't be more different. But I don't think Miller having autism helped in the slightest. Next; The littlies.

'That's Ian.' I pointed at my chubby younger brother. He was snickering from where he stood as Doug's right hand man.

'Hi Ian.' Megan said softly. She smiled at my little brother warmly, almost nervously. It looked like she wanted to make a good impression.

'Hi Kicker!' Ian retorted guffawing loudly at his own, lame, joke. Ian even held his own stomach just for show.

Out from behind me, Caleb came running over like a charging bull. He smacked head first into Evan's knees and snorted a laugh.

'And this runt in Caleb.' Evan said for me as he lifted Caleb up by the feet. Caleb sat on the top of Evan's arm, leaning into his bare chest.

Caleb touched one finger to his mouth shyly,

'Hi Megan.' He said in a small voice. He was at least politer than others, namely Doug and Ian.

'Hi Caleb.' She said taking a deep breath. If she was overwhelmed now, just wait for tomorrow. Megan Meade, welcome to the family.


End file.
